Dejate Llevar
by Hanon-Jockers
Summary: Un jutsu mal formado por nuestro rubio protagonista traera consecuencias inesperadas. ¿Como podran volver a casa? Esto y mas en un fic cargado de humor y amor Naruhina! Cap 3!
1. cambio de dimension

Ohayo!!!

E vuelto pero, esta vez, con un fic!!!

Despues de unos cuantos one-shot, ahora os traigo un fic que, segun mis planes, durara unos 7 capis mas o menos jeje. Sin más perdidas de tiempo con mis tonterias, os dejo con el primeros de los capis. Spero q lo disfruteis!!

_**Capitulo 1: Cambio de dimensión y conociendo a las Dark Souls.**_

_Era un maravilloso día de verano. El cielo totalmente azul, sin ninguna nube que se asomara por el horizonte, y un calor que superaba cada día su propio record del día anterior. Nos encontramos en un campo despejado, de hierba corta y fresca, de color verde vivo, con algunos árboles frondosos esparcidos por el enorme campo, que proporcionaban buenas sombras bajo las que cobijarse de los mortales rayos solares. Pero entre tantos árboles frondosos, también había muchos árboles con grandes daños, cortados por la mitad e incluso los huecos en donde antes eran enormes árboles y ahora sólo eran trozos de troncos partidos en multitud de cachos, dispersos por todo el terreno. Y en medio de tanto caos, se encontraba un joven, el cual parecía bastante desesperado._

¿? -¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué no soy capaz?!- Gritaba a los cuatro vientos.

El joven era de cabellos rubios como el sol de ese día, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo que se observaba en verano, en cada una de sus mejillas tenía tres extraños bigotes, parecían de un gato o zorro en este caso, en su cuerpo se mostraba muchos años ejercitándose y era digno de admiración. Su torso estaba al descubierto y unos pantalones rasgados negros y unas sandalias negras eran su única vestimenta. En su frente lleva una banda de cinta negra y una placa metálica, en cuyo centro un extraño símbolo que le acreditaba como shinobi de konoha. Su nombre… Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto, aquel niño que todo el mundo trataba mal desde muy pequeño sin que él conociese el motivo; que su mayor sueño es convertirse en Hokage para ser respetado y admirado por todos. Aquél que cuando consiguió tener un amigo que le entendía, que era como su propio hermano, que se compenetraban a la perfección aunque se pasaran todo el día peleando, un día le abandono a cambió de poder para cumplir su propia venganza y en el intento por detenerlo, casi acaba muerto. Hoy en día, sólo queda de ese niño sus ganas de vivir y su gran esfuerzo por superarse y alcanzar sus metas, su eterna sonrisa y la ingenuidad que le caracteriza. Hace un año que cumplió la promesa de su vida, traer de nuevo a la villa a su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke, quien consiguió su venganza y luego accedió a volver por insistencia del rubio, acompañado de tres shinobis más: Suigetsu, un experimento de Orochimaru; Karin, una kunoichi rastreadora de chakra y ex sirviente de Orochimaru; y Juugo, el primer shinobi que sobrevivió al sello maldito. Ahora, Naruto y Sasuke son considerados como los mejores shinobis de su mundo, ya que juntos fueron capaces de acabar con él, quien se creía que era el jefe de la organización más peligrosa del mundo shinobi, Akatsuki, Pain, su acompañante Konan y el compañero planta, o Aloe Vera como le decía Naruto, Zetsu. Naruto está entrenando un nuevo jutsu, uno propio del clan al que pertenecía su padre, Namikaze Minato, el rayo amarillo de Konoha y Yondaime de la misma, con el que poder moverse más rápido de lo normal, pero Naruto no es capaz de conseguirlo y, por eso, está bastante enfadado.

–Maldito Ero-Sennin. En vez de estar aquí ayudándome a entrenar, está espiando, otra vez, a las mujeres de los baños termales. Demo, pienso vengarme de él diciéndoselo a Tsunade oba-chan. Seguro que rompe con él, o a él.- empezó a reírse sólo de imaginarse lo que le haría Tsunade al enterarse de lo sucedido, dudaba que saliese con vida de eso.- Y el teme de Sasuke, en vez de ayudarme con mi jutsu, está entrenando solo porque dice que yo le molesto y no le permito avanzar. ¡A este paso no lo voy a conseguir nunca!

Naruto empezó a revolverse el pelo con ambas manos. En esos momentos, parecía más un niño pequeño que había perdido un juguete él solo que un casi adulto shinobi intentando realizar uno de los jutsus más difíciles que se conocen hoy en día. Sacando a la luz su poca paciencia, Naruto se tiró al suelo, estaba totalmente bloqueado en su entrenamiento, totalmente abatido. Los rayos del sol rebotaban en su bronceada piel, el sudor bajaba en forma de gruesas gotas sobre sus músculos bien definidos de su abdomen, dándole una apariencia irresistible para cualquier mujer con ojos en la cara que pasara por allí en esos momentos. Eso mismo pensaba una joven que estaba escondida tras el tronco de un gran árbol un poco alejados del shinobi. Aunque estaba en la oscuridad de la sombra del árbol, se podía observar claramente que su pelo era largo y liso, y un gran sonrojo en su fina cara.

El joven rubio, después de haber descansado y recuperado algunas energías, se dispuso a volver a practicar. Pero un extraño ruido, proveniente de sus tripas, le quitó muy rápido esa idea, o por lo menos la apartó.

-Je je, creo que ya va siendo hora de comer algo. Sólo hay un pequeño problema… ¡No traje nada de comida! Bueno, Ichiraku no está muy lejos de aquí y… ¡Ya sé! Lo intentaré una vez más y, si no me sale esta vez, me iré a comer un gran plato de ramen para reponer mis energías y volveré a venir rápidamente para seguir con el entrenamiento. Con un poco de suerte, para cuando vuelva, Ero-Sennin estará aquí y me ayudará a seguir entrenando. "Bueno, eso si no le han pillado y está en el hospital recuperándose de la paliza que le habrá dado Tsunade oba-chan".

Mientras esto pasaba con él, la misteriosa sombra también pensaba en lo sucedido anteriormente.

-"Naruto-kun se está esforzando muchísimo hoy, pero no parece que esté funcionando. ¡Pero que estoy pensando! Seguro que si lo sigue intentando y esforzándose así, lo conseguirá, estoy segura. Ojalá tuviera yo la misma confianza y seguridad que él tiene, así podría llevarle esta cesta con comida que traje para que él almorzase aquí y no tuviera que irse lejos. ¡Venga Hinata, ánimo, tú puedes hacerlo! Cuando se ponga en camino para ir a Ichiraku, sales de este penoso escondite y le das la comida que preparaste especialmente para él".- Un largo suspiro salió de su boca.

Naruto empezó a formar sellos con sus manos, iba algo lento ya que no llevaba más de tres días de entrenamiento desde que empezó. Al terminar la realización de dichos sellos, una pequeña ráfaga de chakra salió de sus pies. Naruto, al ver que parecía haber avanzado algo, se dispuso a empezar a correr por allí, y notó como su velocidad se había incrementado un poco aunque sólo fuera una pequeña cantidad. Paró en seco, y una gran sonrisa se mostró en su rostro, parecía que al fin su arduo entrenamiento estaba empezando a dar resultados positivos, y la felicidad era palpable en su rostro.

-¡Al fin lo he conseguido!- Gritó a los cuatro vientos, espantando a un grupo pequeño de aves de un árbol intacto cercano.- Bueno, sólo he incrementado un poco la velocidad, pero si sigo así, lo conseguiré en poco tiempo y tanto Ero-Sennin como mi padre y el resto de personas a las que les importo y ponen su confianza en mí, se sentirán orgullosas de mí.

Naruto volvió a formar los mismos sellos de antes, pero esta vez los hacía más rápido y no sólo porque había incrementado la velocidad con la anterior vez, sino porque de tanto repetirlos, empezaba a aprenderse y realizar los sellos a mayor velocidad. Terminó de formarlos, una pequeña ola de chakra salió de los pies de Naruto, pero algo raro estaba sucediendo esta vez. La tierra empezó a temblar, como si de un terremoto se estuviera tratando, la hierba parecía bailar al ritmo del compás producido por el sonido de las rocas al chocar las unas con las otras. Bajo los pies de Naruto apareció una pequeña grieta, que mientras transcurrían los segundos, se hacía cada vez más grande. El shinobi de rubios cabellos no podía moverse de allí, parecía estar pegado al suelo por sus pies, de los cuales seguían saliendo pequeñas cantidades de chakra, haciendo que la grieta se abriera más y mostrara lo que contenía en su interior. Hinata estaba muy asustada, no era normal sentir terremotos en Konoha, y al ver que una grieta aparecía bajo los pies de su anhelado amor, el miedo se fue incrementando por momentos. La grieta se abrió tanto, que Naruto estaba casi a punto de abrirse totalmente de piernas, y un agujero de un color negro azabache asomaba por la grieta. El temblor paró de un momento a otro, y también la grieta dejó de abrirse, pero ahora no era ese el problema, sino que ese agujero negro, el que estaba en el interior de la grieta, empezaba a girar en el mismo sentido que las agujas del reloj. Esto ya era demasiado raro, estaba llegando a ser incluso peligroso, ese agujero empezaba a coger fuerza, parecía una aspiradora gigantesca, ahora Naruto estaba en serios problemas, muy serios. Cada vez, la fuerza de absorción de dicho agujero iba aumentando, tanto que empezaba a arrancar árboles enteros, desde la raíz hasta sus ramas más altas. En esos momentos, Naruto no deseaba por nada del mundo que su agarre en sus pies se soltara, pero para su suerte, los pies dejaron de emitir chakra, por lo que no pudo agarrase a nada y fue absorbido completamente en el agujero oscuro, no sin antes emitir un grito de auxilio. Hinata, quien hacía su mejor esfuerzo por sujetarse a algo para no entrar en el agujero, se sintió morir al escuchar el grito de Naruto, su mente se quedó en blanco y su fuerza se escapó de su cuerpo, siendo arrastrada hacia el vórtice sin resistencia alguna y tragada junto a Naruto.

Naruto abrió los ojos, lo hacía lentamente ya que los rayos del sol le daban directamente en su cara. Se intentó levantar, pero su cuerpo le dolía mucho, como si Sakura le hubiese dado una gran paliza, pero, aún con ese dolor, se sentó como pudo y empezó a observar todo lo que le rodeaba. Estaba completamente desorientado, no recordaba nada, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba en esos momentos, su mente estaba totalmente en blanco. Podía ver que estaba rodeado de árboles grandes y frondosos, pero muy distintos de los que estaba acostumbrado a ver; el cielo era del mismo color que antes, azul y sin rastro alguno de nubes por el horizonte; y el calor era igual de insoportable. Pero de todo lo nuevo que vio a su alrededor, algo le llamó especialmente su atención, el cuerpo de una joven de melena larga y oscura, pero el sol le daba matices azulados, su chaqueta beige con adornos violeta y los pantalones y sandalias de un color añil. Se levantó lo más rápido que pudo para acercarse a la joven, parecía estar inconsciente y él sentía la necesidad de ayudarla y preguntarle donde estaba en estos instantes.

-¡Ey! ¿Estás bien?- De tanto zarandearla, ella reaccionó y abrió sus ojos, ahora él la reconocía perfectamente, ella era su amiga Hinata.

-Na… Naruto-kun.- Al verle, una inmensa felicidad invadió su corazón, al igual que el sonrojo asomaba en su rostro.

-Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y sabes dónde estamos?

-N… No sé dónde… estamos.- Estaba demasiado cerca para ella, y el color rojo de su cara sobrepasaba el límite humano.

-Estás roja, ¿no estarás enferma?- Le tocó la frente ingenuamente y ella, para evitar desmayarse ante él, se separó rápidamente de él, dándole la espalda.

Hinata es una joven de pelo largo y liso, de un color negro con toques azules, de ojos tan blancos como dos perlas, que desprenden gran cantidad de bondad y dulzura; su piel es tan blanca y fina como la más cara porcelana; viste con una chaquete grande de color beige y remates en violeta, un pantalón pirata y unas sandalias ninjas de color añil para terminar. Para Naruto era una gran amiga, pero que nunca pudo mantener una larga conversación con ella, y menos si estaban los dos solos, ya que ella acababa desmayándose, y por eso cree que está enferma.

-Será mejor que busquemos un camino para volver a casa. ¿Podrías usar tu Byakkugan, onegai?

-Ha… Hai. ¡Byakkugan!- Por mucho que intentó concentrar su chakra en los ojos, no pudo activar su barrera de sangre.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no funciona?

-No… no lo sé, no… me había ocurrido jamás.- La desesperación volvía a apoderarse de ella.

-¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!- Pero no surgió ningún efecto, como si de un nombre común y corriente se tratara, sin efecto alguno.

-¿Qué… está… pasando?- El miedo era palpable en las palabras de la kunoichi.

-No lo sé, demo será mejor que busquemos una explicación. No sé ni donde estamos ni como hemos llegado aquí, demo saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo.- Esas sonrisa hacía derretir incluso el corazón más frío hizo su aparición, tranquilizándola un poco.

Con ayuda del Uzumaki, Hinata se levanto del suelo y ambos emprendieron su nuevo viaje, esta vez, a lo desconocido. Paseaban por un camino marcado en el suelo, los árboles les rodeaban a ambos lados, y la gente se quedaba mirándoles y murmurando. Con ese simple hecho, Hinata sacó su timidez de nuevo a la luz y se escondió tras Naruto. Este, que no comprendía muy bien sus actos, sólo pudo reír ante el infantilismo que demostraba ella en esos momentos, y sentirse como su protector no pudo gustarle más. Siguieron caminando un par de minutos más, hasta que llegaron a un inmenso lago, donde observaban como la gente montaba en pequeños botes de madera y paseaban remando por el lago, y parecían divertirse. Mientras Hinata seguía admirando esa hermosa vista e imaginando una situación parecida entre ella y Naruto como protagonistas, el joven shinobi miraba sorprendido un cartel que tenía enfrente, en el que decía:

"Si estás perdido y necesitado de ayuda, ven a visitarnos al final del camino de piedras rosas, en la caseta blanca".

Naruto agarró la mano de la chica, que hizo aumentar su sonrojo, y empezó a correr por el camino marcado en el cartel, el camino de piedras rosas, las cuales se notaban que eran falsas, sólo decorativas, pero aún así eran muy hermosas, y en pocos minutos encontraron una gran caseta blanca.

-Al fin llegamos, Hinata.

-¿Qué… qué hacemos aquí, Naruto-kun?

-Aquí nos ayudarán, ya lo verás.- La enorme sonrisa hizo, a parte de un escalofrío que le gustó, sentirse más segura y confiar en su "amigo".

Los dos entraron en aquella caseta, uno junto al otro, demasiado juntos para que Hinata no tardara mucho en desmayarse, pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo para comportarse, quería volver a casa. El lugar estaba totalmente a oscuras, sino fuera por unas pocas velas las que iluminaban el lugar, pudiendo observar que las paredes eran de un color blanco y lisas, con multitud de corazones pintados de diferentes colores, tanto grandes como pequeños; el suelo era grisáceo, con pequeños fragmentos de colores negros y añiles y brillaban las arenas rosas, las mismas que las del camino; era un hermoso lugar. En medio de la sala en la que entraron, se encontraba una mesa rectangular, con dos sillas blancas en el lado más cercano a la salida, se supone que era el lugar donde debían esperar para ser atendidos. Cada uno se sentó en una de las sillas y esperaron, y esperaron, y esperaron, hasta que Naruto se cansó de esperar y se puso a gritar.

-¡¿Nos van a ayudar algún día o qué?!

-No seas impaciente, guapo.- Una voz salió de la penumbra, asustando más a los dos shinobis.

-No temáis, muchachos, no vamos a haceros daño.- Otra voz distinta salió del mismo lugar, y cada vez se oían más cerca.

-Si necesitáis ayuda, habéis venido al lugar correcto.- Una tercera voz se escuchó provenir de la misma dirección que las anteriores.

Naruto y Hinata estaban en posición de defensa, preparados para cualquier ataque que les pudiese venir, con sus cinco sentidos puestos en alarma. Tres sombras aparecieron detrás de la mesa y, en un segundo y una palmada, la habitación entera se iluminó por completo, dejando al descubierto a tres hermosas jóvenes vestidas con túnicas blancas, como las diosas griegas.

-Dejadnos que nos presentemos. Bienvenidos a nuestra humilde morada, me llamo Kumiko.- Dijo la chica situada más a la derecha. Su pelo era media melena, liso, de color marrón chocolate; sus ojos eran una mezcla entre marrón claro y verde oscuro; y todo esto acompañado de una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa.

-Será un placer ayudaros. Mi nombre es Hanon.- Dijo la chica del centro. Su cabello era recogido en un moño alto, pero el pelo salía de él como si fuera la continuación de una coleta, de color rojo fuego; sus ojos eran tan azules como el mar más profundo y llevaba una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-Sí, sí, lo que ellas han dicho. Yo soy Asuka.- Dijo la chica situada a la izquierda. Dos enormes coletas, de color blanquecino, salían de su cabeza; sus ojos eran grisáceos oscuros y llevaba una pequeña sonrisa, pero se notaba que era forzada.

-¡Nosotras somos las Dark Souls!- Gritaron las tres a conjunto.

-¿Las qué?- Naruto tenía cara de interrogación.

-¿Dark… Souls?- Hinata tampoco comprendía el nombre mencionado.

-¿A qué no os gusta el nombre?- Preguntó Hanon.- Sí lo sabía yo.

-Sí claro, es mucho mejor "La Oreja de Van Gogh", que no nos lo podíamos poner hasta que ese hombre se la cortase.- Regañó Kumiko.

-Además, ese nombre no triunfaría ni para un grupo de música que fuera genial, sólo por llevar ese estúpido nombre.- Sentenció Asuka.

-¡¿Podrían dejar de pelear y ayudarnos?!- Les gritó enfadado Naruto.

-No seas impaciente, niño.- Dijo Asuka con voz de superioridad.

-¿¡A quién llamas tú niño?! Tengo 17 años.- Si hay una cosa que le molestase mucho era que le siguieran tratando como a un crío de 5.

-No me importa la edad que tienes. Seguro que habéis venido porque no eres capaz de hacerte hombre con ella.- Le dijo Asuka.

-¡¿Nani?!- Naruto estaba atónito y la cara de Hinata estaba a punto de estallar de lo roja que estaba, ella sí que la había entendido.

-Lo que Asuka-chan quiere decir es que habéis venido a solucionar los problemas que hay en vuestra relación, pero puedo notar que sentís un amor muy fuerte el uno por el otro.- Dijo Kumiko con ojos soñadores.

-¿Qué qué?- Naruto se sonrojó violentamente, pero Hinata no pudo aguantar más y terminó, como siempre, desmayada.- ¡Hinata!- Naruto consiguió cogerla antes de que la joven tocara el suelo y se golpeara.

-Creo que le pudo la vergüenza a la pobre.- Dijo Hanon mientras las Dark Souls se acercaban a la desmayada kunoichi.

Naruto la cogió en brazos y, guiado por las tres mujeres, la depositó en una cama del interior del lugar. Se sentó a su lado y los cuatro se pusieron a esperar a que ella despertase para poder seguir con la charla, necesitaban ayuda pero, ¿qué clase de ayuda les proporcionarán esas extrañas "Dark Souls"?

-"Prometo que saldremos de aquí, Hinata"

* * *

Q os a parecido??? Aclaracion: la historia, al principio, sera en otra dimension (la nuestra para ser mas exactos), pero tendran que volver, asi que, si os lo preguntais, si, son shinobis, aunque no creo que haga ninguna gran pelea, o a lo mejor si, no se xD

Os espero en el proximo capi...

Sayo!!!!


	2. ¿esa es la ayuda? La profecia

Hola, he vuelto!!!!

Siento el retraso, de verdad, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo y, con mis problemas añadidos, no pude subirlo antes. Sin más preámbulos, aquí está el capi.

**Capítulo 2: ¿Esa es la ayuda? La profecía.**

Pasaron unos diez minutos, cuando por fin despertó Hinata. Al principio su visión no era muy buena, pero ella estaba segura de que no sabía dónde estaba, no reconoció aquella habitación no esa cama tan cómoda sobre la que estaba echada. Pero una voz conocida le hizo recordar de golpe donde se encontraban ahora.

-Hinata, ¿ya estás mejor? Me tenías preocupado.- Naruto le ofreció una de sus maravillosas sonrisas, la cual hizo sonrojas a Hinata.

-S… sí, ya… estoy mejor.- Le contestó mientras se sentaba con alguna dificultad en la cama.

-Ahora que ya estás despierta, podemos empezar con la consulta.- Dijo Kumico con la mayor suavidad posible, no quería que se desmayara de nuevo por su culpa.

-¿Cuál es el problema que venís a solucionar? –Preguntó Hanon.

-Verán…, yo estaba entrenando con un nuevo jutsu que era de mi padre y, no sé lo que hice, pero mi chakra se salió de control y un agujero negro nos trago y, pues acabamos aquí.- Les contó Naruto.

-¿Pu… pueden ayudarnos a volver a casa?- Preguntó con miedo Hinata.

-Lo siento mucho, pero nosotras no solucionamos esa clase de problemas.- Dijo Hanon.

-¡¿Nani?! Pero en el cartel decía: "Si estás perdido y necesitas ayuda, ven…"- Gritó Naruto.

-También hay que leer la letra más pequeña, que decía: "arreglamos cualquier problema amoroso".- Respondió Asuka.

-¿tenéis algún problema con vuestro noviazgo?- La pregunta de Kumico hizo sonrojar a ambos jóvenes, pero mucho más a Hinata.

-¡No es eso! Tenemos problemas porque… ¡no sabemos dónde estamos en estos momentos!- Ante lo gritado por el rubio, a Hinata se le iluminó la cara al ver como Naruto no negaba su noviazgo con ella, y ese ya era un gran paso.

-Pues, estamos en el Parque de "El Retiro", en Madrid. ¿Cómo no lo vais a…? ¿De Dónde sois vosotros? –La cara de Hanon pasó de la gran sonrisa a una cara totalmente seria.

-De Konoha, en… el país del fuego.- Ese cambio de cara hizo preocupar a Hinata.

-Hanon-chan, ¿no estarás pensando que…?- Ahora eran Kumico y Asuka las que cambiaron las expresiones de sus caras y se asustaron, y tenían sus motivos.

**Flash Back**

"Una mañana grisácea y muy fría, típica mañana de los días invernales en Madrid, en donde se encontraban tres jóvenes en su casa, sentadas junto a la chimenea. Las Dark Souls estaban muy emocionadas con su nuevo trabajo: ayudarían a las parejas de humanos a arreglar sus problemas amorosos, justo el trabajo para el que fueron creadas por su maestra y jefa, la legendaria diosa griega Afrodita, diosa del amor y la belleza. Justo esa misma mañana empezarían ellas con su nuevo trabajo, pero, antes de poder empezar siquiera, Afrodita se presentó ante ellas sin previo aviso.

-Afrodita-done.- Las tres se inclinaron ante ella en señal de respeto.

-Me alegro de veros, pequeñas mías, perdón, Dark Souls.- Les dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Ya nos conocen por ese nombre?- Preguntó ansiosa Hanon.

-No, pero yo sí lo hago.- Hanon se enfadó e hizo un puchero, haciendo reír a su maestra.- Pero hoy no estoy de visita cordial, sino para avisaros sobre una revelación que se os ha encomendado a vosotras tres.

-Ya era hora de que tuvieran en cuenta nuestro trabajo.

-No es exactamente eso, Asuka-chan, sólo que sois las que menos trabajos tenéis y, como tiene algo que ver con vuestras características naturales, pues seréis las encargadas de llevarlo a cabo.

-¿De qué se trata, Afrodita-sensei?- Preguntó Kumico.

-De momento sólo sabemos que una extraña pareja de adolescentes de otra dimensión llegarán hasta aquí. Ellos serán los encargados de salvar su mundo.

-¿Y qué pintamos nosotras en todo este asunto?

-No estamos seguros, pero confiamos en vuestro trabajo, yo confío plenamente en vosotras.

-Arigato, Afrodita-sensei.- Dijeron las tres a coro.

-Cuando ellos lleguen a vosotras, deberéis convocarme para daros la información necesaria para que cumpláis la misión. Ahora, tengo que irme, ha sido un placer veros, pequeñas mías.- Les dejó con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Sayo, Afrodita-sensei!- Se despidieron ellas mientras Afrodita desaparecía ante sus ojos, aunque, después de tantos años, ya no les extrañaba.

-¡Ah! Estoy deseando que lleguen.

-¿qué dices, Hanon-chan? Esto es muy estresante, tenemos el peso de todo un mundo bajo nuestros hombros.- Se quejó Kumiko.

-Yo sólo espero que el chico sea al menos un bombón.

-Tú nunca cambias, Asuka-chan.- Dijeron Hanon y Kumiko a la vez.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Son ellos, ¿verdad?

-Me temo que sí, Kumiko-chan.

-Bueno, por lo menos el chico es bastante guapo.- Naruto se sonrojó un poco y Hinata le lanzó una rápida mirada asesina.

-¿Sabéis el por qué estáis aquí?

-Es obvio que no, sino no estaríamos pidiendo ayuda.

-Iré a convocar a Afrodita-done, ella nos dará la información necesaria para poder ayudaros.- Les dijo Kumiko antes de meterse por una puerta.

-¿quién es esa tal Afrodita?

-Ella, aparte de ser nuestra jefa y maestra, es la diosa del amor y la belleza.- Le explicó Hanon.

-Entiendo.- Naruto puso su típica cara de pensar, con los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo arrugado.- Entonces, será una mujer muy hermosa, ¿no?

-Así es. No hay nadie que la gane en belleza, pero si estás pensando en lo que yo creo, no tienes posibilidad ninguna.- Le dijo Asuka.

-¡Yo sólo pensaba en que para ser la diosa de la belleza debería ser muy guapa! ¡No cambies mis pensamientos!- Naruto estaba algo irritado y cansado de las conclusiones que sacaba Asuka.

-Tran… Tranquilízate, Naruto-kun.- Echando mano de toda su valentía, Hinata puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, calmándolo así pero no pudiendo evitar un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

-Arigato, Hinata.- Le regaló una hermosa sonrisa que sólo él puede ofrecer, lo que hizo sonrojar peligrosamente a la kunoichi.

-Naruto-san, Hinata-san, os presento a Afrodita-done.- Detrás de Kumiko se pudo observar a una mujer joven, de pelo largo, rizado y rubio, sus ojos eran de un azul muy claro y puro, y llevaba el mismo vestido que el resto de las Dark Souls. Asuka y Hanon le hicieron una reverencia, seguida de otra por parte de Hinata.

-De verdad que es muy hermosa, Afrodita-sama.- Naruto estaba fascinado por su enorme belleza, a lo que ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

-Es muy halagador de su parte, Naruto-san, pero creo que su acompañante lo es más que yo, ¿o me equivoco?- El rostro de Hinata era del mismo color que la lava de un volcán en erupción y más al sentir la mirada de Naruto recorriéndola de arriba abajo.

-Creo que no se lo voy a negar, jeje.- Ahora sí que Hinata se iba a desmayar.

-Afrodita-sensei, estamos preparadas para hacernos cargo de la misión.- Dijo Hanon para apartar la conversación y que Hinata no terminase desmayada allí mismo.

-Tú siempre tan dispuesta, Hanon-chan.- Afrodita conocía demasiado bien al trío, por eso supo ver el cambio de conversación de Hanon.- Gomen nasai, pero lo único que hemos podido averiguar para vuestra misión es un frase del gran Oráculo del destino. "Ahora me tenéis que demostrar de que estáis hechas, Dark Souls?"- Pensó lo último Afrodita.

-¿Nos va a ayudar con una simple frase? Pues menuda ayuda.- Se quejó Naruto.

-Naruto-kun, no… no seas desagradecido.- Le reclamó Hinata.

-Pero Hinata-chan…- Sus miradas se encontraron. El azul del cielo se encontró con dos lunas, parando el tiempo para ambos, aunque Hinata apartó muy rápido la mirada para que Naruto no la viera sonrojada al límite.

-¿Y cuál es la frase, Afrodita-sensei?- Preguntó Kumiko.

-La frase es: "Cuando el fruto del amor se haga, los elegidos volverán a su casa". Sentimos no poder daros más información. Dark Souls, seréis las encargadas de descifrar el mensaje y, por supuesto, de ayudarles mientras estén en esta dimensión, y ya sabéis a que me refiero.

-¡Hai, Afrodita-sensei!- Dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Arigato gozaimasu, Afrodita-dono.- Hinata hizo una reverencia en símbolo de agradecimiento.

-Pues yo no lo he entendido. ¿Qué significa la frase?

-Eso es lo que debéis averiguar, pero es la única manera de que podáis volver a vuestras casas. Yo me marcho ya. Mucha suerte a todos.- Afrodita se desvaneció delante de ellos, dejando a Naruto y Hinata sorprendidos.

-¿Co… como lo ha… hecho?- Las palabras no salían de la boca del rubio.

-Es una diosa, ¿qué esperabas?

-¿Y vosotras? ¿Vosotras qué sois?- Esta vez preguntó Hinata.

-Nosotras somos semi-diosas. Somos una creación de Afrodita-dono, a parte de sus alumnas.- Explicó Hanon.

-Y las que hacemos el trabajo sucio.

-¡Asuka-chan!- Le reclamaron Kumiko y Hanon.

-Nosotras tres somos hermanas y, aunque nuestra apariencia sea de unas jóvenes de 20 años, en realidad tenemos más de tres mil.- Termino Kumiko.

-¡¿Nani?! –Esta era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo.

-Entonces sois… ¡Unas viejas como Tsunade no ba-chan!- Sentenció Naruto señalándolas con el dedo.

-¿Por… por qué nos han… dicho eso?- Preguntó Hinata.

-Ya que vamos a trabajar juntos, debemos confiar ciegamente los unos en los otros, ¿o no es eso el trabajo en equipo del que tanto habláis?

-Kumiko-chan tiene razón. Sí queréis nuestra ayuda es necesario una gran confianza entre nosotros.- Dijo Hanon.

-¿Tenéis algo que decirnos que no sepamos?

-Bueno, yo me presentaré primero. Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y tengo 17 años, aunque el 10 de Octubre cumpliré los 18. Mis objetivos son derrotar a Akatsuki y convertirme en el mejor Hokage de la historia, aparte de llevar la paz a mi mundo.

-Yo… yo me llamo Hyuuga Hinata y cumpliré 18 el… el 27 de Diciembre. Mis objetivos son… convertirme en la líder de mi clan y… -Pero Hinata paró en seco ahí y se sonrojó violentamente.- "Y que Naruto-kun se llegue a fijar en mí".

-¿Y qué más, Hinata-san? –Preguntó curiosa Asuka al ver el tono de su cara.

.Y… y…. y…- No sabía que decirles, y la verdad no era una opción delante de Naruto.- Y qui… quiero ser una digan kunoichi para Konoha y para mi padre.

-¿Os puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Naruto, mientras sepamos la respuesta.- Dijo Hanon.

-¿Por qué os llamáis Dark Souls? Es decir, si hacéis cosas buenas, ¿por qué ese nombre?

-Esto se lo cuento yo.- Dijo rápidamente Asuka al ver como Kumiko tenía la intención de contarlo.- Nos llamamos así porque tuve esta magnífica idea al ver como los que no estaban de acuerdo con nuestros objetivos nos llamaban Almas Negras.

-¿Por qué… os llamaban así?- La cara de Hinata recuperó su color original.

-Nosotras hemos sido entrenadas para un único fin, el de ayudar a las personas de amor verdadero a estar juntas. Pero no siempre el amor de esas personas es visto como algo bueno, sino todo lo contrario.

-Pero, ¿el amor no es algo bueno? ¿Cómo puede haber gente que piense de esa manera? Digo, que si dos personas se quieren, nadie puede ponerse en contra y si ellos lo permiten, es que no se aman de verdad.- Las palabras de Naruto llegaron al corazón de Hinata, la que se volvió a sonrojar levemente.

-¿Vosotros conocéis la historia de Romeo y Julieta?- Ambos negaron con la cabeza.- Romeo y Julieta eran dos herederos de las dos grandes familias de un pueblo llamado Verona, en Italia. Los dos jóvenes se amaban pero sus familias, enemigas desde tiempos remotos, se odiaban y no permitían la relación entre ellos. AL ver que nunca podrían estar juntos, decidieron que era mejor suicidarse porque no soportarían vivir lejos el uno del otro.- Naruto lloraba a mares y Hinata se sentía como parte de la historia y pensaba que ella misma sería capaz de hacer lo mismo si su padre se negara a alejarlos.

-Nosotras hicimos todo lo que pudimos para ayudarles, aunque luego el escritor de la historia se olvido de nosotras. Maldito Shakespeare.- Dijo Asuka con el puño en alto.

-¿Vosotros que seríais capaces de hacer por amor?- Pregunto curiosamente Kumiko.

-Yo haría cualquier cosa para que no me separasen de ella.- Dijo Naruto muy seguro de sí mismo.- ¿Y tú, Hinata? Porque tú te pareces un poco a esa tal Julieta, tú eres la heredera de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la villa y tu padre… se le ve mi estricto y eso.- La Hyuuga se sorprendió de que Naruto supiese eso de su familia.

-Yo… yo…- Ahora no podía ponerse nerviosa, era el momento de demostrarle a Naruto que había cambiado un poco en esos años.- Yo no dejaría que mi padre ni nadie me separase de él.- Dijo mostrando en sus ojos seguridad.

-Dudo mucho que hayas luchado por amor, puesto que él ni siquiera lo sabe.- Hinata se sonrojó al extremo y Naruto puso cara de interrogante.

-Déjalo ya, Asuka-chan, ahora lo importante es ayudarles a ambos a volver a casa y, para ello, debemos descifrar el acertijo ese.- Regañó Hanon.

-¡Ya sé lo que podemos hacer hoy!- Saltó de repente Kumiko.- Para empezar, será mejor comprarles algo de ropa normal, llaman demasiado la atención con esa que llevan.

-Pe… pero… no tenemos dinero.

-No importa, Hinata-san, nosotras nos haremos cargo de los gastos.

-Sí, Hanon-chan, dale los caprichitos a los niñitos. Y tú, Kumiko-chan, ¿podrías dejar de pensar un poquito? Nos ahorraría los problemas.

-¡Asuka-chan, no seas tan sosa! Mira, si no te vuelves a quejar y te portas bien, te dejamos que te compres otro manga, ¿vale?- A Asuka se le iluminaron los ojos y con unos cuantos movimientos de afirmación con la cabeza, los planes se pusieron en marcha.

-Será mejor que nosotras también nos cambiemos de ropa.- Con un simple chasquido de dedos, la ropa de las Dark Souls se cambió al instante.

Hanon ahora iba vestida con una camiseta de tirante fino de color aguamarina, unos shorts negros, muy ajustados, y unas sandalias planas del mismo color. Kumiko ahora llevaba una camiseta roja, atada al cuello y espalda al aire, una minifalda vaquera y unas sandalias, también planas, de color rojo. Asuka llevaba puesto una camiseta, palabra de honor, de color rosa pálido, unos pantalones piratas blancos y unas sandalias blancas con las tiras en rosa.

-¡Guau! ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? ¡Yo quiero aprender!- Dijo Naruto impresionado.

-Gomen ne, niñato, esto sólo lo puede hacer la gente guay como nosotras.- Le contestó Asuka.

-Y ahora… ¡A comprar!- Hanon y Kumiko se pusieron a dar pequeños saltos y gritar, mientras los demás tenían una gotita en sus nucas.

Los cinco iban paseando por el Parque del Retiro, hablando animadamente entre todos, excepto Hinata que iba escondida detrás de Naruto, con un gran sonrojo en el rostro.

Salieron del parque rápidamente y se dirigieron a una gran calle llena de tiendas de ropa que, con sólo verla, a Kumiko se le iluminaba la mirada. Pasaron por muchas tiendas, probándose combinaciones de ropa de todos los estilos y colores, tanto para Naruto como para Hinata. Pasaron entre las tiendas durante más de 3 horas, hasta que, en la última tienda en la que estaban, que era de ropa de chica y de chico, encontraron la mejor elección para ellos. Primero lo buscaron para Naruto, al que le compraron una camiseta de manga corta, de color negro y tan ajustada, que se podía apreciar el bien trabajado torso del shinobi; unos vaqueros que parecían desgastados pero que, según Asuka y Hanon, le hacían un culito apetecible, aunque se ahorraron el comentario para no hacer sonrojar a Hinata ya que le miraría ahí y, de la buena impresión, se desmayaría seguro; y, para terminar, una deportivas blancas y negras. Cuando terminaron de vestir al "niñato", como le llamaba Asuka, se pusieron manos a la obra con Hinata, aunque Asuka tuvo que quedarse detrás para apartar a las numerosas fans que acababa de hacer Naruto con su nuevo aspecto. A Hinata no le gustaba mucho la ropa que el resto de las Dark Souls eligieron para ella, pero tuvo que aceptar para que Hanon dejara de decirle que con esas ropas que llevaba, Naruto nunca se fijaría en ella. Hinata se compró, bueno le compraron, un vestido de color blanco con pétalos lilas de estampado, de palabra de honor, que hacía resaltar su gran busto, y que los dejara de esconder bajo esa enorme chaqueta que llevaba, no era muy largo, por encima de las rodillas; y, para terminar el gran trabajo, le compraron unas sandalias con algo de tacón en color lila, a juego con los estampados del vestido. Cuando Hinata salió de cambiarse y ponerse la nueva ropa, Naruto se quedó embobado al ver lo hermosa que iba, por no decir sexy, y no fue el único, ya que ella tampoco dejaba de mirar lo bien que le sentada la nueva ropa del rubio, incluso su sonrojo crecía por momentos.

-"Jamás me había fijado en lo hermosa que es Hinata. Además, ese vestido le queda genial, tiene una gran figura de mujer. Pero mírala, si es perfecta, y mira qué gran pecho tiene…- Ahora la cara de Naruto, al ver el rumbo de sus pensamientos, parecía un tomate.- "¡Eres un pervertido! ¡Te volverás como Ero-Sennin! ¡No!"- Agitó su cabeza para alejar los pensamientos pervertidos que tenía con Hinata.

-"¿Por qué Naruto-kun no deja de mirarme así? ¿Será que le gusta cómo voy? ¿Y por qué se ha puesto rojo? No lo sé, pero está monísimo. Y la ropa que le han comprado le queda muy bien, le hace ver mucho más… sexy"- A Hinata, el pequeño sonrojo del principio, era ahora más rojo que el propio color rojo, al que llegaba a opacar.- "Será mejor que deje de mirarlo y de pensar ne él, o me volveré a desmayar".

Hinata se sentó al lado de Hanon, ya que Kumiko y Asuka se habían ido a comprar el manga prometido, y Naruto, él tenía la cabeza agachada y muy rojo, todavía seguía intentando quitarse esos pensamientos pervertidos con Hinata de protagonista, pero, al haber pasado tanto tiempo con Jiraiya, eso le era tarea difícil. Unos silbidos se empezaron a escuchar, mientras que un grupo de chicos, de la misma edad que Naruto y Hinata, se acercaban a las dos chicas.

-Oye, guapas, ¿os venís a dar una vuelta con nosotros?- Preguntó uno de ellos.

-Lo siento, pero estamos ocupadas en estos momentos.- Dijo Hanon dándoles la espalda.

-Venga, no seas tan borde. Si vamos a pasar un buen rato.- Dijo otro de ellos mientras más se acercaban a ellas, y Naruto, que estaba atento a lo que sucedía, empezaba a sentir ira hacía ellos, sin saber el motivo aparente.

-Si yos soy borde, deberías conocer a mi hermana menor.

-¿Y tú, preciosa? ¿Te quieres divertir un rato con nosotros?- El chico era demasiado atrevido e iba a tocarle una mejilla a la sonrojada Hinata pero, justo antes de llegar a rozarla, otra mano sujetó la suya fuertemente.

-No te atrevas a tocarla.- Naruto estaba muy enfadado por la actitud de esos chicos y, de la fuerza que estaba ejerciendo, estaba dañando la muñeca del chico.

-¡Ya estamos aquí!- Asuka venía muy contenta, con un manga en sus manos pero, al ver lo que estaba pasando, su cara cambió radicalmente, al igual que su voz.- ¡Vosotros! ¡A molestar a otro lado!- Les gritó a los chicos, que no tardaron en marcharse.

-Asuka-chan, das miedo con esa cara.- Le dijo Kumiko con miedo en su voz.

-Arigato chicas, no sé qué hubiera pasado si no llegáis a venir a tiempo.- Decía Hanon mientras Naruto les gritaba, más bien amenazaba, a los chicos que salían huyendo y Hinata estaba embobada mirando cómo Naruto la había defendido de ellos.

-Hinata, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿No te hizo nada, no?- Naruto se veía realmente preocupado por ella, aunque creía que era sólo porque ella era su amiga.

-A… Arigato, Na… Naruto-kun, estoy… bien.- Dijo muy sonrojada y sin mirarle.

-No sabía que supieran hablar español.- Dijo Kumiko.

-Será porque su historia está también traducida al castellano, creo.- Dijo Asuka.

-Cambiando de tema, chicos, hemos visto algo de entretenimiento para esta tarde y parte de la noche pero, ahora, ¡vamos a comer algo!- Dijo alegre Kumiko.

-¡Hai!- Contestó el resto energéticamente.

Después de comer pizza, algo nuevo para Naruto y Hinata, fueron hasta un local que quedaba un poco lejos de donde se encontraban. El local resultó ser un sitio enorme, con un gran escenario al fondo y un montón de personas se encontraban en su interior. El ambiente era festivo, las luces de colores animaban también el ambiente y la gente gritaba y saltaba con gran ánimo, del que pronto se contagiaron Naruto y Hanon, que ahora parecía una cría.

-¿Por qué se comporta así Hanon-san?

-De nosotras tres, ella es la que más se emociona fácilmente.

-Aunque ella siempre suele ser la mitad de nosotras dos.- Terminó Kumiko.

-¡Ah!- El gritó de Hanon alarmó a las tres chicas y a Naruto, que estaba a su lado con las manos en los oídos a causa del grito.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Hanon-chan?- Preguntó preocupada Kumiko.

-¡Mirad!- Hanon señaló un cartel donde venía el nombre de todos los grupos y personas que cantarían esa noche allí, hasta que vieron el que provocó el grito.

-No… puede…ser.- Asuka estaba atónita.

-¡Os lo dije! ¡Os lo dije!- Hanon zarandeaba a Asuka muy fuerte.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Preguntó Naruto, quien no entendía la situación.

-"¡La Oreja de Van Gogh" era un gran nombre y no me creyeron! ¡Y encima es un grupo que triunfa incluso internacionalmente!- Gritaba Hanon tanto emocionada como enfadada con sus hermanas.

-Pero… Van Gogh sólo hace algo más de dos siglos que murió, no podíamos ponernos ese nombre hasta ese día.- Trato de tranquilizar Kumiko.

-Pe… Pero… ¡No es justo!- Hizo un puchero y su cruzó de brazos, mientras los demás reían por su comportamiento infantil.

-Eres peor que Naruto y su querido ramen.- Le dijo Asuka.

¡Oye!- Se quejaron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras el resto reía aún más fuerte.

De repente, todas las luces se apagaron y los gritos del público se hicieron más intensos, junto con la expectación de los dos shinobis. Un señor, de unos cuarenta años y calvo salió a presentar el concierto y todo empezó en ese momento. Durante algo más de 3 horas, pasaron por el escenario cantidad de artistas famosos en este arte, con canciones de diversos tipos. Al terminar, los cinco pusieron rumbo a la casa de las Dark Souls, donde se hospedarían hasta que se pudieran marchar y, por el camino, Naruto y Hanon iban cantando una bonita canción del grupo "Estopa".

-Cuando te diga que me he pasado toda la vida buscando tu negro pelo y tus dos blancas mejillas. El aire que respiras, el aliento que me da la vida, piensas que me estoy muriendo curándote las heridas. Y yo te digo: "Morena, vente conmigo, no ves que me desespero. Escucha bien lo que digo, prometo llevarte al cielo si te acercas un poquito".

-Naruto, te ha gustado mucho esa canción, ¿no?- Preguntó Asuka.

-Sí, es una gran canción, sin duda.

-Además de que tú piensas algo parecido a esa canción.

-¿A qué te refieres, Kumiko?

-Pues que la canción habla sobre que te gusta una chica de pelo oscuro y piel blanca, y qué harías cualquier cosa por ella.

-Bueno, y que te asustan los fantasmas.- Dijo Asuka, haciendo que el resto riese un poco.

-Aún sigo sin entender lo que quieres decir.- Hanon le cogió de la cabeza a Naruto y le giró hacia atrás, donde estaba Hinata, sujetada por Kumiko y Asuka para evitar que se fuera.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata no pudieron evitar mirarse a los ojos, por lo que el enfrentamiento del azul del cielo diurno peleó contra las dos lunas. Naruto pocas veces había podido observar los ojos de Hinata, ya que ella siempre los apartaba al mirarlos, por lo que se perdió en una mirada tan pura y buena. Sin embargo, Hinata siempre había deseado que sus miradas se cruzaran para ver los ojos del rubio, pero su timidez siempre se lo impedía, y ahora, ahora que los observaba notaba que transmitían seguridad, ánimos y fortaleza, que era la base de su amor por él. El tiempo se había detenido para ambos, pero no para el resto, y el sonido de las risas de Hanon y Asuka fue suficiente para que Naruto volviese a la realidad.

-¿Has comprobado ya lo que queríamos decir?- Preguntó Asuka entre risas y con mirada pícara.

-Hinata es perfecta para esa canción.- Dijo Hanon, que estaba en la misma condición que Asuka.

-Sí, sí, puede que se parezca a ella.- Dijo Naruto mientras emprendía su marcha al frente y sus manos en su nuca.- Pero Hinata es más hermosa de lo que describe la canción.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios que nadie pudo ver.

Eso sí que ninguno de ellos se lo esperaba, y mucho menos Hinata que, aparte de crear otra nueva tonalidad de sonrojo en la especie humana, se quedó paralizada por las palabras de su amado, mientras que las Dark Souls saltaban y gritaban de felicidad.

-

-

Que os ha parecido?? Espero que os haya gustado tanto o más que el anterior y se haya aclarado un poco más el tema de las Dark Souls. Ya en el proximo capi veremos algunas resoluciones del problema y... tendra Lemon!!! Es un aviso para los que no le gusten, pero estara al final del capi, asi que no os preocupeis. Ahora si me despido, pero no sin antes dar las gracias por los magnificos reviews que me han llegado... Gracias por confiar en la historia y en mi!!!

Hasta el capi siguiente, Sayo!!!


	3. Sólo abre tu corazón

Ohayo!!! E vuelto!!!

Tras una larga espera (no sabria decir cuanta, pero mucha), vengo con otro capitulo que, para compensar, es el mas largo y romantico de todo el fic. A Leer!!!

**Capítulo 3: Sólo abre tu corazón.**

Por fin llegaron a la casa de las Dark Souls, que era una enorme mansión dentro de la carpa donde habían estado esa mañana. Al parecer era el lugar donde trabajaban y vivían estas tres chicas, y donde se hospedarían Naruto y Hinata mientras estuvieran en esta dimensión. Anduvieron por enormes pasillos de la gran mansión, desde fuera parecía más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. Después de andar por varios minutos, atravesando más de la mitad de la casa, llegaron a una gran puerta de color amarillo con extrañas formas de color añil.

-Esta será vuestra habitación.- Les dijo Kumiko.

-¿Nu… Nuestras?- Preguntó Hinata, que ya tenía su enorme sonrojo en la cara.

-Sí, es que no tenemos más habitaciones de sobra.- Les mintió Hanon.

-No pasa nada, Hinata. Yo dormiré en el suelo y tú en la cama, es como si estuviésemos de misión, sólo eso.- La calmó un poco Naruto.

-La cama es suficientemente grande para los dos, casi os podéis perder dentro de ella.- Dijo Asuka, aunque en realidad estaba pensando en otra cosa.

-Ahora, a dormir. Mañana intentaremos buscar una solución para vuestro problema, bueno, mejor para vuestros problemas. Oyasumi.- Las tres "jóvenes" se marcharon, dejando solos a la pareja delante de la extraña puerta.

-Será mejor que entremos.- Naruto abrió la puerta y se metió.

-¡Ha… Hai!- Hinata le siguió, adentrándose también en ella.

La habitación era grande, por lo menos eso le parecía a Naruto, ya que para Hinata era más o menos como la habitación donde dormía su padre. Aunque ya había anochecido, la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco la habitación, por lo que a Naruto no le costó encontrar el interruptor para encender la luz. Ya con la luz encendida, se podía observar mejor la habitación con más detalle: lo primero en lo que se fijaron era en que había otra puerta, a la que Naruto se asomó para encontrarse con un baño, bastante amplio como para dos personas; un gran armario se encontraba en la pared izquierda, del mismo color la puerta; dos mesillas, cada una con una lámpara propia; y, por último, una gran cama, tan grande que entrarían dos personas más aparte de ellos.

-¡La… la cama es muy… grande!- Naruto nunca había visto una cama tan grande.

-Ya no tendrás… que dormir en… el suelo, Naruto-kun.- Dijo muy sonrojada Hinata.

-Pero, ¿crees que sea bu-buena idea?- Naruto estaba muy nervioso.- "Si me llegara a girar y la tocase un pe… ¡Ah!- La cara de Naruto estaba rojísima y le salía sangre de la nariz, lo que preocupó a Hinata.

-Naruto-kun, ¿estás… estás bien?- Dijo señalando su nariz.

-Sí, sí, jeje.- Se limpió rápidamente la nariz.- Voy a darme un baño, ahora vuelvo.- Se metió muy rápido en el baño.

Hinata, aprovechando que Naruto se había ido, se echó en la cama, la verdad es que estaba muy cansada y sonrojada, sólo porque dormiría en la misma cama que su anhelado deseo. Mientras estaba echada, se dio cuenta de que la cama estaba sólo con el colchón, es decir, sin hacer, por lo que se levantó y buscó en el armario algunas sábanas y empezó a ponerlas en la cama. Estaba haciendo la cama muy contenta, porque era para ella y su "Naruto-kun", como si los dos estuvieran casados. Terminó de arreglar la cama, pero Naruto seguía en el baño, dándose una ducha bien fría y, como no tenía nada que hacer, buscó en el armario, ya que Asuka se lo dijo, que había algunas prendas que podían usar, como pijamas. Pero lo que encontró le hizo que la temperatura de su cara se disparara alarmantemente. Cerró rápidamente el cajón del armario y abrió el que estaba a su lado, pero su contenido le hizo sonrojarse aún más (si se podía). Naruto salió del baño sólo con una toalla tapándole la parte inferior del cuerpo, pero al ver el tono que tenía Hinata en su rostro le hizo alarmarse y corrió hacía ella.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan? ¿No tendrás fiebre?- Le puso la mano en su frente, a la vez que ella negaba con la cabeza.

-Es… estoy bien, no te… preocupes, Naruto-kun.- Le dijo con una tímida sonrisa, que hechizó por algunos segundos al rubio.- "Me dijo Hinata-chan!"- Estaba muy feliz de que la hubiese llamado de esa forma.

-Etto… será mejor que vaya a buscar a… ¿Cómo han dicho que se llamaban?

-¿Ellas? Las Dark Souls, aunque Hanon-san creo que inventará otro nombre en breve.- Le respondió mientras recordaba el berrinche que esa tarde se había llevado Hanon.

-Iré a buscarlas para pedirles un pijama con el que dormir.- Naruto se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando Hinata le llamó y se detuvo.

-¡Naruto-kun! Etto… aquí hay algunos pijamas, en… el armario, en el cajón derecho.- Le señaló el mueble dicho.

-¡Thank you, Hinata-chan!- Naruto abrió el cajón mencionado y, después de ver todos los modelos, cogió uno bastante provocativo, que consistía en una camiseta muy ajustada negra y un pantalón muy corto, un poco más largo que los bóxers que usaba Naruto, de color añil.- Voy a cambiarme al baño mientras tú te cambias en la habitación.

-Ha… Hai, Naruto-kun.- Naruto se volvió a meter en el baño y dejó a la sonrojada Hinata escogiendo un pijama para ella.

Pasaron unos 15 minutos desde que Naruto entró en el baño, y no es porque tardara mucho en vestirse, sino que se quedó embobado mirándose en el espejo, ni él mismo se creía que ese pijama le quedase tan bien, le hacía verse… sexy. Naruto estaba pensando que le diría Hinata, pero conociéndola como él la conocía, sólo se giraría y no le daría nada de su aspecto, sólo se desmayaría. Como ya llevaba mucho tiempo, Naruto pensó que Hinata ya estaría cambiada y, con algo de suerte, estaría esperándole en la cama, como si fuese su esposa. Naruto se sacudió la cabeza para intentar quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza, pero no podía, sino que sucedería si ellos estuvieran casados, y se metieran en la cama. Se pegó un buen golpe contra la pared, tenía que dejar de pensar esas cosas sino, el dormir con ella este tiempo será su peor castigo. Salió del baño, pero la imagen que vio le impactó aún más. Hinata estaba mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación, se miraba como le quedaba el pijama, el cual consistía en un camisón de seda, muy transparente para su gusto, el de Hinata, de color violeta y una especie de bata de tirante gordo, la cual se ataba donde el pecho, y le realzaba, y lo demás quedaba suelto, de color negro y también de seda. Ciertamente, le cubría más su propia roa interior que el pijama, lo que dejó muy poco trabajo a la pervertida mente del rubio. Naruto, que seguía admirando y "recolectando" la imagen de Hinata, se acercó a ella, quedando, en el espejo, la imagen de los dos jóvenes. Al principio, Hinata estaba muy nerviosa y apenada, pero al ver el reflejo de la imagen de los dos juntos, se tranquilizó un poco, pero su sonrojo era más que evidente. Naruto, viendo la tensión en el ambiente, quería empezar una conversación, pero debía pensar bien las palabras, no quería fastidiar el momento, puesto que estaba muy a gusto situado detrás de Hinata, tan cerca de ella.

-El espejo es muy grande.- Dijo Naruto, aunque por dentro se recriminaba por dicha acción.- "¿Eso es lo más inteligente que se te ocurre? Seguro que los golpes de Sakura-chan me afectaron a la cabeza".

-Sí, es… muy grande.-Hinata no entendía las palabras del rubio.- "¿Por qué habrá dicho eso? ¿Será que nunca ha visto uno de estos?"

-"Naruto, eres un auténtico dobe, si ya te lo dice Sasuke-teme. A partir, será mejor que diga lo que en verdad siento".- Naruto cerró los ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro, pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Hinata, haciendo que esta temblara y se sonrojara aún más que antes. Al abrirlos y contemplar la nueva imagen, habló con el corazón en la boca.- Estás preciosa, Hinata-chan, te queda muy bien el pijama.

-A… ari… arigato, Na… Naruto-kun. Tú… tú también te ves… muy guapo.- Hinata estaba, aparte de súper sonrojada, emocionada por las palabras de Naruto y el valor que ella había puesto en decir esas palabras.

-¿De verdad te gusta? Yo también pensé eso cuando me miré en el espejo, jeje. Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir ya. Tú métete en la cama que yo voy a apagar la luz.- A Naruto le costó bastante quitar su mano del vientre de Hinata, pero lo hizo y se dirigió al interruptor, mientras Hinata le obedeció y se metió en la cama, y encendió la lámpara de su mesilla para que así Naruto, al apagar la luz, pudiese llegar ileso a la cama.

Una vez estuvieron los dos metidos en la cómoda cama, Hinata apagó la última luz que alumbraba la habitación, y pasó a ser iluminaba por la tenue luz de la luna. Aún estando a oscuras, ninguno de los dos podía dormirse, cada uno preocupado por lo que pensaba el otro o por posibles acciones que podrían hacer inconscientemente dormidos. Cada uno escuchaba la respiración acelerada del otro, la de Hinata más que la de Naruto, pero él tampoco se quedaba muy lejos de ella. Las horas pasaban, y al final Naruto cayó en los brazos de Morfeo antes que Hinata, a lo que ella aprovechó para acercarse a él y apreciar el rostro angelical de Naruto al dormir y acariciar sus rubios cabellos mientras le susurró una vez "Ai shiteru, Naruto-kun", antes de quedar ella también dormida.

Los primeros rayos del sol entraron por la gran ventana de la habitación, llenando con su luz cada parte de oscuridad que hubiese en ella. Uno de esos rayos dieron directamente sobre los ojos de cielo aún cerrados de Naruto, pero que le llegaron a despertar del hermoso sueño que tenía, en el que Hinata le susurraba que le amaba mientras él dormía, aunque él no sabía qué era eso realmente lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Naruto abrió los ojos despacio y soltó un gran bostezo mientras estiraba sus brazos y, cuando volvió a bajarlos, estos no cayeron sobre el colchón, sino sobre la hermosa joven que utilizaba su pecho de almohada. Naruto esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, se sentía feliz de despertar junto a alguien y no solo, como lo había hecho toda su vida que el recordaba y, aunque no sabía bien lo que sentía por la chica de pelo azulado que dormía sobre él, le alegraba enormemente despertar junto a ella. Pero ese momento no podía durar para siempre, Hinata abría los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación y, de repente, se encontró con unos hermosos ojos de color azul que la observaban y le sonreían como sólo él solo sabe. Hinata volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras esbozaba una pequeña y dulce sonrisa, era el sueño más bonito que había tenido y el más real. Volvió a abrir los ojos, y ya se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, sino la auténtica realidad. Su sonrojo fue inmediato, alcanzó colores inimaginados, era el mayor sonrojo de la kunoichi, el mayor de su larga lista. Se separó rápidamente de él, tan rápido y sin estar atenta, que retrocediendo se calló al suelo al no quedar más cama en la que retroceder, y se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. Naruto, asustado por la reacción de la joven, se levantó muy rápido para ir en su ayuda.

-¿Estás bien, Hinata-chan?- Ella seguía en el suelo rascándose la cabeza, cerca del golpe, y, al verle de nuevo, se puso de rodillas en el suelo con la cabeza agachada, para pedir disculpas.

-Gomen nasai, Na… Naruto-kun.- Estaba muy nerviosa.- No… No quería molestarte. Gomen ne.

-No te preocupes.- Naruto se arrodilló junto a ella y la cogió suavemente del rostro, chocando de nuevo sus miradas.- Nunca me había sentido tan feliz al despertarme. Después de todo, no me gusta solo, como cada mañana.- Hinata estaba sorprendida de las palabras del rubio pero, sobre todo, feliz.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy cerca, sus miradas ya cruzadas empezaron a hacer que los instintos tomaron la palabra por ellos. Muy poco a poco se iban acercando inconscientes, sus respiraciones se aceleraban, mientras el resto del mundo se desvanecía para ellos. Cada vez más, la distancia que les separaba era menor y, como si fuera un acto reflejo, ambos cerraron los ojos, no les hacía falta mirar para terminar el camino de distancia que había entre sus bocas, que tanta necesidad de encontrarse tenían. Aunque ellos no lo percibieran, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta, incluso tenían una espectadora; Hanon llevaba el tiempo suficiente para saber lo que pasaría si no hubiera interrupciones. Pero la perfección no existe, y en el mundo real, el tiempo seguía su curso, al igual que las personas que lo habitaban. Al fondo del pasillo venían caminando Kumiko y Asuka, quienes discutían por algo tan absurdo como dos jugadores de fútbol.

-Kumiko-chan, todo el mundo sabe que el más guapo del mundo es Iker Casillas.

-Gomen ne, nee-chan, pero el mejor es Cristiano Ronaldo, ese sí que es un hombre de verdad, a parte de un gran futbolista.- Le contestaba a gritos.

-No, no, no, el mejor es Casillas.- Le gritaba aún más alto mientras seguían su camino.

-No, el mejor es CR9. Pero hay algo en lo que estamos de acuerdo.

-¡El mejor es el Real Madrid!- Gritaron ambas justo en la puerta.

Si las miradas matasen, Hanon había asesinado a sus hermanas en el acto y, aunque no sabían lo que ocurría, les basto echar una mirada dentro de la habitación y ver como Naruto estaba en una esquina, muy sonrojado, y en la esquina contraria se encontraba Hinata, más sonrojada que Naruto. Al oír que se acercaba alguien, y más que la puerta estaba vierta y entraba mejor el sonido, despertaron de su estado y, al ver lo que iban a hacer, les dio tanta vergüenza y pánico, que cada uno se fue a una esquina.

-Ha… Hanon-chan, no… no te pongas así.- Le suplicaba con miedo Asuka.

-Sí, Hanon-chan, no lo sabíamos.- Tanto Kumiko con Asuka se arrodillaron ante su hermana.

-¡Gomen nasai, one-chan!

-No… no pasa nada, dattebayo.- Les dijo Naruto un poco más recuperado.

-Ya sabéis lo que os toca, a las dos.- Les dijo Hanon, dándoles la espalda y marchándose de la habitación.

-¡¿Nani?!- Dijeron ambas con cascadas en los ojos.

-Onegai, Hanon-chan, no puedes hacerme esto.- Le imploró Asuka, pero Hanon no parecía inmutarse por su petición.

-Bueno, así tendré alguien con quien ir y no sentirme tan sola.- Dijo Kumiko.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? No entiendo nada.- Preguntó el rubio.

-Como estas dos os han interrumpido.- Naruto se volvió a sonrojar, mientras que Hinata creía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.- Os acompañaran a pasear por la ciudad, mientras yo me quedo aquí, atendiendo el negocio.

-Onegai, Hanon nee-chan, haré lo que me pidas, pero no me obligues a ir con el niñato ciego y la chica.

-¿A quién llamas niñato ciego?- Naruto se levantó ofendido por el comentario.

-¿Ves a otro niñato por aquí?- Asuka iba a seguir peleando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de cómo iba vestido Naruto, y una sonrisa pícara apareció en sus labios.- No sabía que los niñatos estuvieran tan buenos.- Naruto se volvió a sonrojar y Hinata miró incrédula la escena.

-Asuka-chan, no creo que esos comentarios sean los correctos.- Dijo apenada Kumiko.

-Además, ese "niñato" como tú lo llamas, ya tiene dueña, ¿verdad Hinata-san?- El comentario de Hanon pilló desprevenida a sorpresa a todos, sobre todo a la chica de ojos de perla.

-Etto… no sé.- Se puso a jugar con sus dedos en señal de nerviosismo.

-¡Qué tierna eres! –Kumiko y Hanon se abalanzaron a abrazar a Hinata, que no sabía cómo reaccionar, ante la mirada atónita de Naruto y Asuka.

-Volviendo a lo de antes, ¿por qué tienen que acompañarnos?- Preguntó Naruto intentando seguir con el tema de antes.

-Para que no os perdáis por aquí. Recordad, aquí las cosas son muy diferentes a vuestro mundo. Además, sino están ellas no tendré tantas distracciones y podré resolver el enigma antes de Afrodita-sama.

-Y si os portáis bien, os llevaremos a comer… ¡ramen!- Naruto corrió a abrazar a Kumico por sus palabras, acabando los cuatro abrazados en el suelo y, por si fuera poco, sin querer, Naruto cayó encima de Hinata, provocando que la chica acabase desmayándose.

-En cuanto se despierte y os vistáis, podéis bajar las escaleras que están al final del pasillo, seguís recto y entraréis por la puerta rosa, allí os esperarán Kumico-chan y Asuka-chan.

-Yo puedo quedarme y acompañarles luego, para que no se pierdan.- Sugirió Asuka.

-Asuka-chan, ellos se tienen que vestir, ¿o quieres estar presente?

-Hinata-san es una mujer, al igual que yo, y no me voy a asustar por ver al niñato sin camiseta.

-¡Pervertida!- Le gritaron a coro sus hermanas, mientras que a Naruto le caía una gota de sudor por la nuca.

-Tú vístete tranquilo y cuida de Hinata-san. ¡Sayo!- Las tres salieron de la habitación, Kumico y Hanon arrastrando a Asuka de las orejas.

Cuando se marcharon las Dark Souls, naruto cogió a la inconsciente Hinata del suelo para ponerla sobre la cama, para que descansara mejor. Mientras que la llevaba en sus brazos, Naruto se quedó embobado mirando la roja cara de Hinata, quien llevaba una gran sonrisa en ella. La colocó delicadamente en la cama, pues la piel tan blanca de la kunoichi parecía ser de la más cara de las porcelanas, y un ser tan frágil y perfecto no debía ser roto. Tras recostarla, Naruto empezó a acariciarla su largo cabello, mientras seguía observándola, aunque sin darse cuenta, estaba empezando a recortar la distancia, sus labios volvían a estar a escasos centímetros, aunque ahora Hinata estaba más inconsciente que antes. Al darse cuenta de sus actos, después de rozar sus labios con los de ella, Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y se fue a vestirse.

Hinata iba despertando, despacio iba abriendo los ojos, pero no tardó en volver a desmayar al ver a Naruto corriendo en bóxers por la habitación, estaba buscando su ropa para vestirse. Tras una larga hora, Hinata volvió a despertarse, viendo como Naruto dormía a su lado, su pelo cayendo suavemente sobre su rostro y una sonrisa en sus labios. Acarició suavemente su rostro, provocando que el shinobi ronroneara como un gatito, lo que causo gracia en la joven; después se levantó de la cama, la más silenciosa que pudo, cogió su ropa y se metió en el baño a cambiarse, no quería que Naruto se despertarse mientras ella se cambiaba. Cuando la kunoichi salió del baño, Naruto estaba despertándose.

-¡Buenos días, Hinata-chan! Veo que ya estás lista.- La miró de arriba abajo.

-Etto… Bue… Buenos días, Naruto-kun. Tú… Tú también estás listo.

-¡Ah! Es que me he vestido mientras estabas desmayada. ¿Ya estás mejor? Porque aún estás un poco roja.- Naruto se acercó a ella y Hinata intentaba retroceder, sin éxito, pues la pared bloqueaba su camino.

-Sí, sí, no… no te preocupes.- Su sonrojo iba en aumento, alarmando más al rubio.

-A ver, déjame comprobarlo.- Le iba a poner la mano en la frente, pero se resbaló con su pantalón del pijama, que no había ordenado, y puso sus manos en la pared para sujetarse y no caerse, pero, sin darse cuenta, sus manos estaban a ambos lados de la sonrojada cara de Hinata.

Ambos volvían a estar en la misma posición, la distancia volvía a ser escasa y sus corazones aceleraban el ritmo, haciendo que el puro instinto se volviera apoderar de su razón. Hinata no podía escapar, aunque tampoco lo deseaba, estaba atrapada entre Naruto y la pared, una situación que en sus sueños solía pasar y ahora, esos sueños se estaban haciendo realidad. Naruto volvía a sentir esa sensación cálida, la misma que había sentido esa mañana en las dos ocasiones que había estado tan cerca de ella, donde su razón le había abandonado y sus instintos por acariciar y probar esos dulces labios, que antes había rozado, le estaban volviendo loco. El espacio se iba reduciendo cada vez más, ahora tan sólo los separaban tres escaso centímetros, sus ojos ya estaban cerrados y el aire que cada uno respiraba era el que el otro soltaba. Sus labios ya se estaban rozando, pero Kumiko volvió a interrumpirles al llamar desesperadamente a la puerta.

-¡Hinata-san! ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Vais a tardar mucho? Asuka-chan se está enfadando y… se pone muy agresiva en ese estado.- Les gritó desde afuera.

-¡Enseguida bajamos!- Le gritó enojado Naruto. Era la segunda vez que le interrumpían hoy, sumada a la interrupción de su propia consciencia.

-¡Os esperamos abajo! ¡No tardéis mucho, onegai!- Los pasos de Kumiko se fueron perdiendo por el pasillo.

-Cre… Creo que or… ordenaré la habitación.- Dijo mirando al suelo y jugando con sus dedos.

-Yo… yo te ayudo, dattebayo.- Ambos se pusieron a organizar la habitación.

Naruto, aunque estaba muy enojado con Kumiko y el resto del trío por interrumpirle, estaba feliz porque sus intentos de besar a Hinata no había rechazo por parte de ella, sino aceptación, incluso pudo notar que ella también quería besarle, por lo que no podía estar más feliz. Mientras ella, ella sí que no podía estar más feliz, Naruto, su amor secreto de toda la vida, la había intentado besar no una, ¡sino dos veces! Y la sonrisa permanente en su rostro era la prueba la más clara prueba de su felicidad. En diez minutos, ya estaban los dos listos para reunirse con Kumiko y Asuka para explorar su nuevo entorno.

Una semana ha pasado desde que Naruto y Hinata llegaron a esta dimensión tan extraña, para ellos dos. Hanon llevaba toda la semana desesperada, por más que buscaba el significado del acertijo para ayudar a los shinobis, más perdida estaba, y sus hermanas no eran de mucha ayuda, pues se pasaban todo el día peleando por ver quién lo resolvería antes. Estaban las tres reunidas en una de las múltiples salas de su hogar, buscando el modo de resolver el problema de sus amigos, pero seguían igual que el resto de los días. En un momento de completo silencio, raro si estaban las tres juntas, Hanon saltó de la silla con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

-¡Ya ta! ¡Lo he descubierto!

-¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues habla de una vez!

-No te pongas así, Asuka-chan, no te sientas mal por haber perdido.

-Como iba diciendo, ya encontré el significado.

-¡Hinata-san y Naruto-kun se pondrán muy contentos!- Vitoreó Kumiko.

-No te imaginas de qué modo.- Dijo agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Hanon one-chan? – Hanon no parecía muy contenta y, para como es ella, eso debía ser grave, lo que preocupó a Asuka.

-Asuka-chan, este trabajo te va a divertir mucho.

-¿Por qué a ella sí y a mí no?

-digamos que a ti no te va a gustar tanto como a Asuka-chan.- Dijo levantando su rostro, que mostraba un sonrojo tan fuerte como el de Hinata la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Hanon-chan, en serio, me estás asustando.- Kumiko apoyó moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente a lo dicho por Asuka.

-Asuka-chan, vas a disfrutar mucho haciendo "el fruto del amor"-Por como lo dijo y los movimientos de manos, Asuka también pilló el significado.

-Chicas, yo sigo sin comprenderlo.- Dijo Kumiko.

-Verás, Kumiko nee-chan, nuestro trabajo a partir de ahora es… -Entre Hanon y Asuka le explicaron el significado a su hermana y, cuando ella lo pilló, empezaron a planear la forma de ejecutarlo.

La maravillosa tarde de verano estaba llegando a su fin, y como el resto de seres vivos, Naruto y Hinata volvieron a su nuevo hogar. Ellos salían a pasear todas las tardes, y ya no se perdían por el parque, por lo que ni Asuka ni Kumiko les acompañaban, y así tenían más privacidad para ellos. Como ya se hacía tarde, los dos se fueron a casa, pero al entrar, las Dark Souls les estaban esperando: Kumiko más roja que un tomate y mirando al suelo, Asuka con una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios, y Hanon, por raro que pareciese, estaba totalmente seria. Estas actitudes hicieron suponer lo peor a ambos shinobis, y no iban tan mal encaminados.

-Hinata-san, acompáñame, onegai.- Hanon comenzó a caminar para dentro de la casa.

-¡Hai!- Hinata la siguió. Durante esta semana, Hinata se había vuelto un poco más atrevida que antes, incluso podía pasarse horas hablando con Naruto sin desmayarse, sobre ciertos temas, claro.

-Naruto-kun, nosotras hablaremos contigo aquí.- Le dijo Kumiko, aunque lo dijo en un susurro, pero el rubio había agudizado su oído para oír a Hinata, por lo que pudo oírlo.

-Naruto nii-chan, tenemos MUY buenas noticias.- Asuka estaba feliz, no lo podía negar.

-¡¿Sí?! ¿Y sobre qué?- Naruto se empezaba a emocionar.

-Sabemos la forma de que podáis volver a Konoha Gakure no Sato.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡Eso es genial! Thank you, nee-chan.- Abrazó a Kumiko y a Asuka, pues durante el tiempo que llevaban allí, los cinco se habían convertido en una familia.

-Es… Espera Naruto-kun, no… no es tan fácil.

-Pero si va a ser divertido y… ardiente.- Un sudor frío recorrió la espalda del shinobi.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?- Ya era hora de conocer la verdad.

-Hanon-chan fue capaz de descifrar la profecía y… -Kumiko no pudo continuar.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es fabricar "el fruto del amor".- Pero Asuka si pudo.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer exactamente?- Naruto no lo pilló.

En otro lugar, no muy lejos de allí, una charla parecida se daba entre Hanon y Hinata.

-Lo que tienes que hacer es… -Intentó juntar todo el valor del mundo para decírselo de una forma que no se desmayase.- Debes… Debes… ¡Debes quedarte embarazada de Naruto nii-chan!- Soltó lo más rápido posible.

-¡¿NANI?!- El rojo de su cara, una nueva tonalidad en la especie humana, y su asombro hacían de su cara un cuadro indescifrable.

-Sé que puede parecer frío y una obligación, pero tratándose de vosotros, existe una manera mejor, y no hace falta ser una semi-diosa para saberlo.

-…- Aún no podía emitir ningún sonido, seguía en estado de shock, pero si entendía las palabras de Hanon.

-Sólo abre tú corazón, dile lo que sientes, sé valiente.-Le decía mientras la agarraba fuerte de las manos, hablándole de tal forma, que intentaba darle valor con sólo usar sus palabras.

-Yo… yo no voy a poder.- Agachó su cabeza frustrada.

-¿Vas a dejar que se lo quede Sakura?

-¡No!- Las palabras hicieron su efecto.

-Hoy sólo cenaréis lo dos, como en una cena romántica y, cuando estéis en la habitación, será el mejor momento para decírselo.

-Pero yo… no voy a ser capaz.

-Ni yo ni mis hermanas podemos hacer más, todo depende de ti.

-¿De mí?

-Naruto nii-chan no sabe nada, y tú no se lo puedes decir. Gomen ne, pero no podemos cometer riesgos. Hinata nee-chan, no es tú obligación si no estás preparada, pero es necesario para que podáis volver a konoha. ¿Tú quieres volver? ¿Quieres ayudar a Naruto a cumplir sus sueños?

-Yo… yo… ¡Lo haré lo mejor que pueda!- Una sonrisa apareció en la cara de las dos chicas.

Hanon le dio un vestido para la ocasión, al igual que Kumiko y Asuka le dieron un traje a Naruto para esa noche. En un gran salón, decorado por Kumiko, la mejor con gustos de las tres, la mesa ya estaba preparada para recibir a sus comensales. El primero en entrar , empujado por Asuka, fue Naruto, que vestía un traje de chaqueta negro, con una camisa naranja, a medio abrochar, y unos zapatos negros; se sentó en la mesa, en un extremo en el que le habían indicado anteriormente, mientras Asuka se fue a terminar la cena. Poco minutos después, que al rubio le parecieron eternos, apareció Hinata, dejando con la boca abierta a más no poder a Naruto, y no era para menos ya que Hinata llevaba un vestido largo azul pastel, a juego con sus ojos, de tirante fino, unos zapatos de tacón, que la hacían un poco más bajita que él, y su pelo estaba recogido en un gran moño y un ligero maquillaje enmarcaba más sus finos rasgos. Naruto se levantó velozmente de su asiento, se acercó a Hinata, sin despegar su vista de ella, le ofreció su brazo, como todo un caballero, y la acompañó hasta su asiento, en frente del suyo.

Asuka y Hanon les sirvieron la comida y Kumiko la bebida, las tres con grandes sonrisas en sus caras, desprendían felicidad allí por donde pasaban. La cena consistió en una combinación de platos muy afrodisíacos, y transcurrió en silencio, un incómodo silencio entre los dos, que sólo se rompía por las pequeñas risas de Hinata al mirar la cara de asco que ponía Naruto con algunos alimentos. Al terminar la cena, Naruto y Hinata, que iban agarrados del brazo como al entrar en el salón, subieron las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación, y se quedaron sorprendidos con lo que vieron. La habitación entera estaba llena de velas de diferentes colores y aromas suaves y la cama llena de pétalos de rosas rojas, rosas y blancas. Naruto, una vez estuvieron los dos dentro, cerró la puerta, se acercó a Hinata y la cogió suavemente de la barbilla, para volver a apreciar los ojos blancos de la kunoichi, quien estaba muy sonrojada y con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Hoy creo que no nos interrumpirán.- Le dijo con voz muy seductora.

-¿In…interrumpirnos en…? –No pudo seguir porque los labios fuertes de Naruto se habían posado sobre los suyos, apretándolos con la mayor suavidad posible.

Aunque al principio Hinata estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos, poco a poco fue dejándose llevar y cerró los ojos. Al principio era un beso torpe e inocente, si Naruto sólo había besado a dos personas en su vida (Sasuke y la traga-chakras), para ella era su primer beso, y con el amor de su vida. Con el paso del tiempo, el beso se iba intensificando, Hinata pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio, mientras que él la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba más a él para profundizar el beso.

Naruto, que sólo contaba con la experiencia que Jiraiya le había intentado enseñar, iba caminando hacia la cama sin dejar de besar a Hinata. Cuando llegaron al borde de la cama, Naruto cogió a Hinata, rompiendo el beso pero ella no abrió los ojos, y de rodillas avanzó hasta la parte de la almohada, donde apoyó delicadamente la cabeza de la kunoichi. Se posicionó bien sobre ella y empezó a besarla el cuello, haciendo que de vez en cuando soltara suspiros y algún que otro gemido cuando Naruto besaba sus puntos erógenos, que hacían que se asustara y abriera sus ojos y se sorprendiese de ellos. Naruto paró su senda de besos para mirarla a los ojos, quería su aprobación de todo lo que hacía, pero volvió al notar que Hinata se lo decía con la mirada. Aunque la luz escaseaba, Naruto admiró el hermoso sonrojo que conquistaba su cara y que contrataba perfectamente con los ojos de luna de la chica. Después de un ligero roce de los labios de Hinata, Naruto volvió a apoderarse del fino y exquisito cuello de la joven, dejando alguna que otra marca de su apetito en la porcelana que tenía por piel. Las manos viajaban libres por el cuerpo de Hinata, recorriendo su perfecto contorno una vez tras otra, sin resistencia alguna. La boca de Naruto seguía bajando, poco a poco, ya iba por el hombro de la chica, quitándole el tirante con los dientes, provocando una pequeña risa por su parte al hacerle cosquillas con los labios del rubio. Mientras Naruto daba pequeños mordiscos sobre su hombro, a lo que Hinata aumentaba el ritmo y volumen de gemidos, la mano de Naruto quitaba el otro tirante y la bajaba la cremallera que tenía el vestido en su parte derecha. Hinata, que estaba disfrutando al máximo del momento, echó mano de todo su valor y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Naruto para quitarle la chaqueta. El rubio se sorprendió gratamente de la repentina participación de la kunoichi y dejó que fuera ella la que le desvistiera, al igual que lo haría él con ella. Naruto paró sus besos y se puso a disfrutar de las caricias de las manos temblorosas de Hinata, quitándole la chaqueta por completo, que Naruto tiró lejos una vez fuera. Con una prenda menos, Naruto tenía más libertad de movimiento y, haciendo acto de perspicacia, vio que él tenía menos ropa y quiso igualar las condiciones quitándole el vestido a Hinata. Pero se encontró con un gran problema, ¿cómo se lo iba a quitar se él no lo había hecho jamás?

Hinata se dio cuenta del lío y desesperación del rubio, no pudiendo evitar reír. Con un movimiento digno de una kunoichi, Hinata se quitó de debajo de Naruto y se bajó de la cama, mientras el shinobi se quedaba con cara de confusión, más aún. Aunque sentía la mayor vergüenza de su vida, sin contar el momento en el que Naruto le contó a Kiba que había visto una mujer preciosa desnuda aunque no sabía que era ella, Hinata se quitó el vestido, muy despacio y con movimientos sensuales, siguiendo cada movimiento del Naruto, que parecía que se le iban salir los ojos y comérsela con sólo mirarla. Una vez se deshizo del vestido, quedando sólo en ropa interior, Hinata volvió a subirse a la cama y de un empujón no muy fuerte, tumbó al rubio y se subió encima de él, empezando ahora ella a besarle todo el cuello, volviendo después a sus labios para darle un beso cargado de amor y deseo, sobre todo deseo. Naruto estaba muy sorprendido, ya que Hinata parecía una chica dulce e inocente, pero le gustaba esta nueva faceta más ardiente. La kunoichi fue desabrochando la camisa del rubio, muy despacio, y eso le estaba volviendo loco a Naruto. Una vez terminó de desabrocharle toda la camisa, Hinata empezó a recorrer el musculoso torso del shinobi, tanto con las manos como luego con sus labios, mientras Naruto disfrutaba de cada caricia y soltaba pequeños gruñidos de placer. Pero el pantalón de Naruto era un estorbo, aparte de que su erección estaba a punto de estallar la cremallera del pantalón, por lo que Hinata lo desabrochó, aún más despacio que la camisa. Naruto estaba enloqueciendo, ya no podía aguantar más, por lo que se incorporó en la cama, quedando los dos sentados, uno frente al otro. Otro beso en los labios se originó, más intenso y posesivo que cualquier otro que se hubieran dado, y Naruto aprovechó para quitarle el sujetador a Hinata y provocar otro giro en la cama, quedando de nuevo él encima de ella. Se quitó totalmente la camisa y el pantalón, quedando sólo en los mismos bóxers que Hinata había visto el día de su desmayo. A partir de ahora, los dos sólo se guiaban por los instintos, que les conducían a la más tortuosa y maravillosa locura. No pasaron ni tres segundos del cambio, cuando Naruto se dispuso a devorar los pechos de Hinata, que volvió a incrementar sus gemidos, pues el movimiento de la lengua de Naruto sobre sus pechos la estaba llevando al más maravilloso de los cielos. Naruto masajeaba uno de los pechos con la mano, con la boca se comía el otro, y la mano libre, empezó a viajar por el plano vientre de Hinata, hasta llegar al límite que su última prenda le indicaba que ese terreno no se podía explorar aún. Pero Naruto es demasiado curioso y jamás respeto las reglas, por lo que, con mucho cuidado, metió su mano en el interior de la prenda y comenzó a tocas la zona más intima de Hinata, que soltó un fuerte gemido de placer al notar allí la mano de su amado y arqueó su espalda, dándole más espacio para saborear de cerca sus pechos a Naruto.

Hinata jamás había experimentado tal sensación de placer, y eso lo transmitía con sus gemidos, que excitaban más aún a Naruto. El rubio shinobi movía sus dedos en el sexo de Hinata al compás de los gemidos de la misma, con movimientos circulares cada vez más rápidos y placenteros. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la kunoichi alcanzara el paraíso, su primer orgasmo, lanzando un grito de placer y arqueando más su espalda. Naruto notó como un líquido caliente llenaba sus dedos y Hinata temblaba bajo él, se sentía curiosamente feliz de haberla llevado a tal grado de placer. Se volvieron a besar, un beso hambriento donde el baile de sus lenguas era frenético, como si no existiera el mañana. Ambos se deshicieron de las últimas prendas que les quedaban, Naruto de las de Hinata y ella de las del rubio, quedando los dos completamente desnudos. Hinata se deleitaba con la visión que tenía de Naruto, un cuerpo perfecto, esculpido por los dioses, por el que bajaban gotas de sudor que, a la luz de las velas, le hacían una excitante visión. Naruto jamás había visto un ángel como Hinata, tan bella, tan pura, tan perfecta, el ser más maravilloso del mundo que él hubiera conocido. Por instinto, hinata, con ayuda de Naruto, fue abriendo sus piernas y él se colocaba entre ellas, poniendo su pene en la entrada del sexo de la joven. Se miraron, una mirada de aceptación para el paso más importante de sus vidas. Naruto empezó a adentrarse, despacito y muy suave, hasta que encontró algo que le impedía el paso, la barrera que afirmaba que Hinata era virgen. Una vez, Ero-Sennin le dijo que una mujer, el perder su virginidad le era muy doloroso, porque lo que estabas haciendo era desgarrarla por dentro. Así que Naruto besó a Hinata a la vez que daba un último empujón para romper la himen. Hinata soltó un grito de dolor en la boca de Naruto, mientras lágrimas de dolor salían de sus preciosos ojos y corrían por sus blancas mejillas. Naruto empezó a darla besos por toda la cara, esperando que el dolor que le producía su miembro desapareciera para empezar sus movimientos. Cuando Hinata empezó a notar que el dolor disminuía, movió sus caderas para avisarle a Naruto que ya estaba lista. No tardó mucho en reaccionar el shinobi a moverse, primero con un ritmo lento y suave, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, al igual que el placer, sus embestidas se convirtieron en rápidas y salvajes. Tanto Naruto como Hinata estaban disfrutando de la mejor experiencia de sus vidas. La kunoichi no dejaba de gemir y gritar el nombre de su amado, mientras esta soltaba roncos gruñidos y pronunciaba con devoción el nombre de ella.

-Na… Naruto, yo… yo… -No podía formular bien la frase.

-Yo… yo también.- Naruto sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero le bastó con que se lo demostrase.

Los dos soltaron un sonoro gemido, que indicaba que ambos habían llegado al máximo punto del placer, al orgasmo. Hinata sintió como Naruto se corría en su interior, llenándola con su esperma, cálido y espeso, algo que la hizo feliz al haber hecho que Naruto llegara al éxtasis. Una vez terminado, Naruto se quitó de encima y se colocó a su lado, recostándose ella en su pecho, para quedar los dos en los brazos del dios Morfeo.

Que os ha parecido??? Espero que os haya gustado.

Siento mucho el enorme retraso, pero e stado demasiado ocupada este ultimo mes, pero prometo tener al menos un capi nuevo por semana jeje.

Naruto al fin se ha dado cuenta de los sentimientos y se ha resuelto el enigma para volver, pero.... ¿podran hacerlo? ¿O acaso no quieren volver?

Eso, y mucho mas, en el siguiente capitulo de .... DEJATE LLEVAR!!!

Sayo!!! y espero sus reviews!!! ^_^


End file.
